


【茸米】双箭头（上）

by SiebenL



Series: 【茸米】双箭头 [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, LE BIZARRE ADVENTURE DI GIOGIO, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, 乔鲁米斯, 茸米
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL
Summary: #丘比特米斯达的奇遇以上，祝阅读愉快





	【茸米】双箭头（上）

**Author's Note:**

> #丘比特米斯达的奇遇
> 
> 以上，祝阅读愉快

**双箭头**  
乔鲁诺×米斯达

 

01.  
米斯达推开门，宽敞的办公室此刻被堆叠的信封塞得满满当当，淹没其中的布加拉提艰难地朝他打了个招呼。  
"来得正好米斯达，我需要你的帮助。"  
米斯达跨过地上尚未拆开的信，对此他已经司空见惯了。每逢圣诞季，人间事务科--尤其布加拉提的办公间--就会被数不尽的来信填满。毕竟，人们最爱在圣诞和新年许愿，那些夸张或朴素的愿望在人的心底成型，长出翅膀飞上天空，来到他们这些原本只存在于传说中的神祇手中。  
"愿望一年比一年多啊，"米斯达来到办公桌边，看着布加拉提动作娴熟地将一叠粉色信封打捆，"光靠我们科处理得完吗？麻烦的愿望丢给隔壁科室呗，反正他们这种时候最清闲。"  
"虽然我也考虑过，但里苏特说他们原本是死神署的，对圣诞节来说还是有些晦气。"  
米斯达撇嘴，这话也没错，谁想在家人团圆的节日里见到象征死亡的灵魂收割者呢？  
"说吧，这次又有什么任务得我来做？"  
"老样子，帮那些祈求爱情的人找到另一半，"布加拉提说着，从桌下搬出厚厚的两摞粉色书信，"我想没有人比你更适合做这个了。"  
"当然，做丘比特我可是专业的，谁让我是射手出身。"米斯达得意地拍拍胯部，低腰虎纹皮裤上挂着一个蓝白格纹箭袋，金色的箭镞从缝隙里钻出来，闪闪发光。  
他把两叠许愿信横过来，忽然发现一摞的底部是个大红色的信封。  
"这封怎么是红的？"  
布加拉提像是才想起这封信的存在："那是年初就寄来的愿望，因为拖延太久所以颜色变浓。其实刚收到信时我就去了人间，可始终找不到那个许愿者。"  
"难不成遭遇不测了？"  
"如果是那样，在人间入境管理部应该能查到名录，但似乎没有人引导过那个许愿者的灵魂。"  
米斯达掂量着手里的信，它轻飘飘的，通常愿望越强信就会越厚重，显然这位许愿的人没有什么迫切的渴望。  
"不会下地狱了吧？"他做了个鬼脸。  
布加拉提摇头："只有虔诚的人才能将心愿传递到天堂，也正因如此我们更要竭力为他们实现夙愿。你可以先把这封信留在这儿，等我处理完手头的心愿，再去找找那个人。"  
米斯达回头看了眼白花花的信海，将大红色的信封塞进腰间。  
"得了吧，老好人布加拉提，看在节日的份儿上，这事我帮你处理好了。"  
"谢谢你，米斯达，"布加拉提感激地笑笑，"有人寄信送给我两张甜点屋的礼卡，正好作为谢礼，你收下吧。"

 

02.  
距离人界的圣诞节还有一个礼拜，米斯达趁夜色来到意大利。不知为何，他特别喜欢这个欧洲国度，可能是贪恋这儿的美景佳肴还有美人阳光，每次来人间干活，他都会挑意大利作为驻地，再随便选个城市假扮租客，或者捏造个虚假身份融入人群。  
这次米斯达选在了那不勒斯，因为那个红信封的主人似乎就是在这儿许下的心愿。对方的基本信息寥寥无几，米斯达只知道那人叫汐华初流乃，是个日裔大学生，资料表还夹着一张两寸照，黑发绿眸，表情有点阴沉，但五官清俊，是个美人胚子。  
既然是美人，那米斯达就更有动力了。他在对方就读的大学旁边租了个公寓，条件一般，普通学生也租得起。他想那人说不定还在学校读书，住得近一些更有相遇的机会。  
不过，他在人间待了五天，已经帮几十个人牵线搭桥找到心仪伴侣了，也没见到过汐华初流乃这个人，他甚至连黑发绿眼睛的青年都没看到几个，遑论长得漂亮还气质相符的。  
第六天是星期四，鉴于盲目的个人迷信，米斯达不想出门。他趴在硬邦邦的单人床上翻阅尚未完成的任务单，大多数粉色信封的心愿都已经实现了，还剩几份在其他城市的，但物理距离对米斯达来说不成问题。  
他在床上翻了个身，又拿出那份薄薄的大红色信封。里面只有巴掌大的信纸，字迹隽永，心愿言简意赅--  
「找到称心的猎物。」  
米斯达心想，现在的年轻人说话还真嚣张，伴侣不叫伴侣，改称猎物。不过他也是身经百战阅人无数的丘比特，眼高于顶的傲慢小鬼见过不少，无礼的也被他收拾得老实多了。只要能找到这个汐华初流乃，他就有把握搞定他。  
但问题在于，汐华初流乃真的像布加拉提所说的那样，仿佛人间蒸发了。  
身下的床并不舒服，可疲于奔波的倦意还是战胜了肉体的挑剔，米斯达的眼皮越来越沉，就在他即将坠入回笼觉的时候，墙的那边传来一阵兵荒马乱的吉他声。  
他把脑袋埋进枕头，而那蹩脚变调的弦音仍坚持不懈地钻过单薄墙壁，对他的耳膜拳打脚踢。  
妈的。米斯达一怒之下敲开了隔壁住户的房门。  
应门的是个清瘦俊俏的青年，也许还是个少年，清澈翠绿的眼里盛满不安和歉意，不待米斯达开口，对方就像猜到了他的想法："对不起，是不是吵到您了？"  
原本已冲到喉头的埋怨被米斯达硬生生咽下去。他张着嘴，一时不知该说什么。  
"我写论文卡住了，想转换思路。抱歉给您带来困扰。"漂亮男孩尴尬地低着头，他的刘海被随意地用夹子固定在头顶，细软的碎发在光洁额头前翘着，随着他脑袋的转动而轻轻摇晃。  
米斯达突然很想摸摸他的短发。  
他被自己古怪的念头吓了一跳，回过神来，男孩正局促地看着自己，生怕惹怒了他。  
"这没什么，"他飞快地说，"论文卡壳很痛苦，我懂。"  
少年短促地笑了下，米斯达觉得有什么东西在心里破了道缝。  
"谢谢，我会换个消遣方式。"他说着，准备关上门，金属发卡反射的光照进米斯达眼里，他突然想到什么。  
"嘿，等等，既然我们是邻居，正好认识一下吧？我叫米斯达。"  
黑发少年迟疑片刻，低声说："我是汐华。"  
米斯达心里那道缝隙被这个名字撞出巨大豁口，他不敢相信幸运之神竟然会在糟糕的星期四予以青睐。  
"汐……？"他笨拙地重复着，就像每个不善念出东方人姓名的欧洲人一样，果不其然，少年无奈地笑了。  
"可以叫我初流乃。"  
找到了！此刻米斯达内心歌舞升平雀跃不已，但他表面上仍维持着克制的笑容："很高兴认识你，初流乃。其实我正准备下楼散步，虽然很冒昧，你要不要跟我一起来？我知道街角有家很棒的甜品店，吃点甜食可以调节心情。"  
初流乃有些犹豫，他似乎斟酌着如何婉拒才不显得失礼。米斯达见状赶忙改口："或者，在我出门的时候，你可以自在地弹弹吉他。别紧张，我只是很理解写论文的痛苦，想帮你放松一下。"  
初流乃失笑："作为初次见面的邻居，您真的很热心。"  
是个不善交际的内向派，米斯达心想，让这样的人敞开心扉不容易，但直接对他坦白真身和目的恐怕会吓到对方。  
作为丘比特的米斯达执行任务有两种方式，其一是完全乔装成普通人接近目标，了解对方性格喜好再为其物色合适的伴侣，简称"物理匹配"；但有时候为了赶时间，他也会开门见山地道明身份，直接窥探许愿者的灵魂，然后寻找灵魂契合度最高的另一半，俗称"精神配对"。通常后者的效率更高，不过会有点遗留的小麻烦。  
就在他暗自纠结以哪种方式面对初流乃时，对方慢吞吞开口道：  
"如果米斯达先生不介意等我几分钟的话，我很乐意和您去外面逛逛。"  
初流乃说着，摘掉了头上的发夹，软软的刘海垂下来，堪堪遮住了他明亮的翡翠色眼睛。  
"当然不介意，"米斯达立刻接话，"还有，我应该不比你大多少--介于我也是受困于论文之苦的倒霉鬼，你不必用敬语称呼我。"  
初流乃又一次冲他笑了，这次唇角的弧度好像大了一些，俊秀的脸也显得明朗起来。  
"好，请稍等一下，米斯达。"

 

03.  
甜食爱好者间的距离感靠草莓蛋糕和布丁迅速消弭。当两人动身离开甜品店的时候，初流乃已经能流利地直呼米斯达的名字了。  
"真不敢相信你能连续一周都待在家里，"米斯达惊诧地说，难怪他来到那不勒斯之后到处闲逛也没见过初流乃，"为了论文你可真拼命。"  
"之前因为身体问题休学了一年，我不想再延毕。"初流乃垂着目光，闷声道。  
听上去严丝合缝的理由，米斯达同情地拍拍他的肩："你这么努力肯定没问题，不过可别再搞垮了身子。"  
"谢谢。"初流乃莞尔。他又笑了，米斯达想，这家伙笑起来可真好看，本尊似乎没有照片看上去那么阴沉，但就算性格内向点，初流乃也不像是毫无异性缘的男生。也许是看不上周围的女生？或者他喜欢年长一点的成熟女性？  
就在米斯达胡思乱想的时候，初流乃忽然停下脚步："米斯达，我想去便利店买点便当。"  
"什么？"米斯达皱眉："小子，你不会想连续几天都吃干巴巴的速食品吧？意大利人的胃袋怎么能承受那种东西！"  
"我不是意大利人，"初流乃反驳道，"我是日英混血。"  
米斯达不接受他的理由，一把拽住他上臂，说："你真该庆幸遇到了我，正好我多买了食材，这几天就跟着我改善伙食吧。"  
初流乃一怔，就在愣神的瞬间，米斯达成功将他从便利店门口拽开了。

初流乃的厨房果然一尘不染，就连最基本的锅碗都收在橱柜里，显然这房子的主人几乎从不使用厨具。米斯达来了兴致，大张旗鼓要为初流乃做一顿地道的意大利面。番茄肉酱都是亲手调配，但缺了罗勒，米斯达腾不出手，便差使初流乃去他公寓摘几片。  
过了好一会儿，初流乃才回来。他看上去有些慌张，白净的脸愈发苍白了。  
"米斯达，我好像遇到了怪事。"  
"怎么了？"米斯达见他面色不佳，赶忙关了火凑过去。  
"我去窗台摘叶子的时候，不小心撞到了餐桌，有一把金属箭掉了，我想捡起来，可箭头扎进了手心里。"  
黑发少年摊平左手，白皙的掌心看不出任何端倪。  
"它真的钻进去了，虽然并不痛，可是……"  
"你说你被箭射中了？"米斯达的脸色沉下来，他抓住初流乃的肩膀，力道大得几乎掐进对方皮肤里。  
"对不起，是我不该乱碰。"  
"不，这不是你的问题，因为本来这根箭就是为你准备的。"  
初流乃皱眉："什么意思？"  
米斯达一咬牙，决定对初流乃说出实情："尽管这听上去很荒唐，但实际上我是丘比特。"  
初流乃困惑地眨了眨眼，米斯达硬着头皮继续道："那把箭，就是给人们带来爱情和理想伴侣的丘比特之箭。也许你不记得了，年初的时候你曾经祈祷想找到心仪的另一半，而我就是来为你实现愿望的。"  
初流乃翠绿色的眼中充满了疑虑："我还许过这种愿望？"  
米斯达语塞："你难道不该先惊讶我是丘比特吗？"  
"不，我觉得你很适合，"初流乃认真道，"那你是不是还有一把金色的弓？"  
米斯达被毫无征兆的夸赞砸得有点飘飘然了："那当然，看！"  
他说着，把腰间松松垮垮的皮带解开，初流乃的表情变得有些微妙，但米斯达没注意，他只想着赶紧向好奇人类展现自己法力。  
细而软的皮带在米斯达手中渐渐弯曲，变成线条优美的弓。初流乃小心地伸手摸了摸，看向米斯达的眼中尽是惊喜。米斯达更飘了，恨不得眼前就有一对合适的男女好让他秀一把精湛的箭术。  
"真厉害，果然米斯达很不一般。"初流乃由衷地说。  
"改天我带你见识一下丘比特之箭的用法。"米斯达得意把弓挽了个花。他看到初流乃握着的箭矢，这才幡然想起要事。  
"不过在那之前，我们得先找到你理想的另一半。"米斯达急迫地说着，把箭从初流乃手中抽出来。  
"你看起来很着急？"  
"我的箭跟神话里的丘比特之箭还不一样，两端头是箭镞，分别射中即将相爱的两个人。神话里丘比特是蒙着眼射箭，但我可是精挑细选确保两人灵魂契合才会出手--我可是很有职业道德的，要为信任我的许愿者负责。"  
"听起来镇可靠。"初流乃适时地插话。米斯达被他说得心里欢喜，而焦虑又迅速吞噬了零星的喜悦。  
"不过这箭毕竟还是丘比特之箭，如果只射出一头，另一端迟迟不发射的话，中箭的人就会盲目爱上别人，到那时我也保证不了你会喜欢上谁了。"  
初流乃面不改色，好像这棘手的问题与他无关："期限呢？"  
米斯达神色凝重："只有24小时。"  
初流乃依旧冷静："有点紧。"  
"所以我们得抓紧时间帮你找心仪对象。"米斯达可没他那么从容，说到底这都怪他没有把箭矢收好，但谁有能想到一个意外的敲门就让他找到了寻觅许久的初流乃呢？眼下对方的情况危急，他必须负起全责。  
"意面差不多做好了，你自己盛出来吃吧，我得出门干活了。"  
初流乃镇定自若地盖上煮面的汤锅，不紧不慢地跟上米斯达："我也去。"  
米斯达的脚步停下来。  
"虽然我不记得自己许过这种愿，但既然是要为我找另一半，我不想缺席。"  
"好。"  
"我还有个疑问，"初流乃披上外套，蓬松的军绿羽绒衫让他看起来像可爱的寄槲生叶子，"如果没来得及射出另一枚箭头，我会喜欢上谁？"  
米斯达沉痛地看着他："那个瞬间你看到的第一个人。"

-TBC-


End file.
